You Asked Me, I'll Tell You
by Kuddle.Cakes
Summary: Sequal to I Asked You; You Tell Me


**Disclaimer: **I _DO NOT _own Inuyasha.

* * *

You Asked Me; I'll Tell You

The look in her eyes where brighter than that of the ring, but she was lost for words...

* * *

Kagome's mind raced with thoughts. She had so many questions. Why now? She had no idea why she wasn't reacting to his proposal. She took a shaky breath.

_What the hell?_

He just asked me one of the most important questions of my life and I am standing here looking down at him asking myself _questions_. What's wrong with me?

Say something Kagome.

_Yes, please say something._

My voice is strained. My throat is dry. I can't seem to summon up the words. I want to marry him right? Or am I even ready to commit to such a huge decision? I don't know what to say, what to do.

_You love him._

Of course I love him. I couldn't imagine no having him in my life, but dating someone is ten times different than marring someone. I'm not scared, am I?

Ten years ago my parents got a divorce. My father left using money has the problem. Nothing I did or said changed the fact that I was glad he left. He always complained that I spent a little more than I should have on clothes. I knew the real reason. He had a mistress. Father had spent many work nights with his lover Kamiko. That _slut. _So, when he decided to leave, I was more than grateful.

_Farewell bastard._

Mom never regretted the fact he left. She wished him gone years before that. I can still remember the way she smiled when he walked out of the door and down the shrine steps. Her face lit up so bright. I was still upset at the fact she didn't care, he was my father after all. Yet, I didn't care either. He had done us all wrong. Souta was way more excited that he left. He bid him farewell just as Mom had done.

_You're not scared._

I'm not afraid to marry Inuyasha. Never, but I am terrified that one day, he may not want me anymore. What if he leaves when he finds another love?

_He did that once before._

He did that a lot. He always left me for Kikyo. Am I not good enough for him?

_Never question that._

No, I should never question that.

* * *

She stood there staring down at Inuyasha while, yet still, he was on one knee holding her hand. His body shook lightly. He was terrified of her answer.

Answer me damn it.

_Be patient._

She's looking at me as if she doesn't have a clue to why I am asking her this question. I should just stand up and walk away.

_No._

I can't take this. How hard is it to answer me? I didn't go all the way to the Western Plains and ask Sesshomaru to help me. Hell, I practically begged him to help me. You know Sesshomaru; that bastard don't care for anyone but himself. Well, screw him. I needed this ring and I got it.

She needs to speak.

_She will._

When? I've been like this for ten minutes now.

_Don't exaggerate._

Screw it all. I'm leaving. I know rejection when it hits me in the face.

500+ years ago I took Kikyo on a ride down the _Shimanto _River. The beauty that radiated off her face hypnotized me. Her eyes shone so brightly, I knew I was in love. I just didn't want to tell her then. I figured taking her on a long boat ride would send thoughts through her head. I wasn't good at expressing words then and I ain't no good now, but I tried. I protected her, tried to show her, and then I failed her.

I met her on the banks of _Shimanto _one night. I was going to give her a necklace I made out of pearls that I received from a monk. She never came that night. Instead I found an arrow pinned to a tree with words scribbled in neat handwriting across the front. I couldn't exactly read it as well as I thought. I now my mom taught me a little, but I couldn't make out most of the words. I managed though. She told me that she didn't want to be with me anymore, that getting involved with a half-_breed _was unacceptable for a miko of her standards. I felt my heart shatter.

Come to think of it, am I ready to go through that again?

_She's not Kikyo._

No, she's not is she? Kagome, please say something.

* * *

She kneeled down in front of him. Her voice was soft and angelic. She had broken his train of thought, and he snapped his head down. His eyes bore into her hazel, brown orbs. She leaned close to him, and her words hit him.

"Where did you get the ring?"

He froze. _I ask her to marry me and she says that?_

"I have my connections," he grumbled.

His head leaned away. He looked hurt.

_Say something else you fool._

"It's beautiful," she replied more easily.

"Feh."

She smiled and leaned back, "Are we ready for this Inuyasha?"

He moved his hands from hers and stood. The ring now clasped in his palm. He looked at the _Goshinboku. _His eyes trailed the roots that spun up the trunk. The root that held him pinned to that damned tree, and the small hole dug in the bark where the arrow cursed him for 500 years. He walked towards the huge root and climbed to the spot that had imprisoned him. He traced his fore finger across the hole.

"It's been a long time Inuyasha," Kagome was now beside him.

"What do you mean '_are we ready'_?"

She glanced to her side and back at the hole, "Are you ready to commit to a life with _only _me?"

He grew anger at her question, "What the hell does that mean?"

She turned away, "I can't have you running back and forth…" she was cut short.

"The bitch is _gone _Kagome. G-O-N-E! What don't you get about that?"

Kagome was now furious, "You say that, and in ten years she'll be back here in your arms and I'll be left with nothing!"

He stopped. W_hat the hell is she blabbing about now?_

She punched the tree root and sunk into a fit of sobs.

"What?"

"My father left my mother ten years ago because he had an affair with a woman named Kamiko," she sobbed lightly.

"I'm not your father Kagome," he said sitting by her.

"No shit, but what is to say you won't do that because of the history you have Kikyo?" She glared.

"Because," he wrapped an arm around her, "I love you."

She couldn't take it anymore. She lunged into his chest and let her sorrow go. She didn't want to show him how weak she was, but sometimes she had too. Sometimes she needed him to just hold her.

* * *

Inuyasha buried his nose in her hair as she rested her head between his neck and chin. He let her calm down before he moved to stand up.

"Let's go get something to eat," he started to walk away.

"Yes," she whispered.

Noticing him stop she stood.

"Yes, Inuyasha."

"Then let's go," he smiled and turned around.

"No, I mean yes," she giggled.

"You're confusing me wench. Do you want to eat or…" he was now cut short as her lips crashed against his in a heated passion.

"I mean yes. I want to marry you."

He looked surprised, but then after all, it's what he wanted.

He pulled her against him and kissed her forehead, "I love you Kagome."

"Don't tell me, show me."

Her smile was yet again seductive. He pulled her behind the _Goshinboku _and celebrated Kagome and his engagement.

Just outside the tree line, Sakurako stood smiling. A blush spread across her face.

"I knew it," she turned around and walked towards the well.

_He asked her, she told him._

"Finally," where her last words as she slipped into the well and the blue light engulfed her.

She would return in a few days, but first she needed to get a few things for Kagome. It was going to be a great future.

**Fin**


End file.
